Yiazmat
Yiazmat is, with the exceptions of Raava and Vaatu, the most powerful spirit currently alive. He is simultaneously a light spirit and a dark spirit, being the spawn of the Great Spirits. Despite his power, he remains generally unknown to most of the human populace, and he rather likes it that way. When the well being of spirits is threatened, however, he emerges to defend his kind. Birth In the aftermath of the battle between the first Avatar Wan and Vaatu during Harmonic Convergence roughly ten thousand years ago, residual energy of Raava and trace pieces of Vaatu came in contact and formed Yiazmat. This newborn spirit, born with the power to ease the souls of dark spirits, as well as ignite those of light spirits, took upon himself the task of building a brand new world for the spirits to dwell after Avatar Wan closed the portals. The very landscape of the Spirit World as a separate world from the human world was created by Yiazmat. Appearance His most common appearance is that of a black feathered dragon, with the face and legs of an owl. His eyes are pure white, and in the morning, the sun reflects off of him in brilliant red streaks of light. He is typically around 12 feet long, and although he has no wings, he can fly with ease. On top of his head are four long horns, much like a dragon's. Personality Yiazmat is very reserved, and while kind and helpful to those with pure hearts, he can be deadly and dangerous should the need for him to be arrise. Since he now focuses on keeping the balance of the world intact with the Avatar gone, he often performs good deeds from the shadows or in disguise. But should too much good become prevalent, he will likewise introduce more darkness to balance it out, for light cannot exist without the dark. Relationships with other spirits Yiazmat tends to have a very father/mother-like stance towards other spirits, even though he had nothing to do with their creation. He acts as a guardian, guide, and nurturer for any and all spirits who need it, and likewise, just about every spirit views him with respect. And while very few humans in the whole world know of him or even his name, there isn't a single spirit that doesn't know him. Relationships with humans Yiazmat views most humans as a minor annoyance, but tends to tolerate them well enough, especially now that the portals are open and all beings may freely travel between worlds. He relates best with the Council of Republic City, made up of the world's leaders, as he sees them as the human equivalents of himself, guardians and guides for the humans, and as such he views them with respect. They know little to nothing of his presence, so it is hard to say if the feeling is mutual. As a whole, Yiazmat views humans with pity, being short lived, rash,unenlightened, and rather squishy beings. Category:Character Category:PC Category:Spirit (faction) Category:Spirit (race) Category:Light Spirit Category:Dark Spirit